Godric's Hollow
by Livexthexmagic
Summary: Post War, Hogwarts and HBP. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are now living life in the reconstructed house of Harry's after the war, in the village Godric's Hollow. HPGW, and RWHG a little later. [On Hiatus until I get inspiration to rewrite what I lost]
1. The War is Over

**A/N: **Hello, welcome to my fan fic, everything was pretty much explained in the summary, so here we go! (Please remember to review:-D )

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me; it is the idea of Ms. JK Rowling and I am not making any money doing this.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**The War is over!**

_**By Clary Oderin**_

_This past week the war was finished. After nearly 2 decades Mr. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, has finally defeated You-Know-Who and Wizards and Witches all over the world have been celebrating. "It was a hard battle, but it was worth it, and of course I had help," says Mr. Potter. The final battle was Harry and a group called, "Dumbledore's Army" against You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. Ronald Weasley was kind enough to tell us more about "Dumbledore's Army". "It was a group Harry, Hermione and I started up in our fifth year. Harry was the leader, and we started it because we felt they weren't teaching us enough Defense against the Dark Arts. We gathered a group and Harry started telling and teaching us more spells and stuff." Ms. Hermione Granger also helped with the war. "Well, we geared up Dumbledore's Army and started teaching them again. We knew then what was key to win the battle. From the information the late Albus Dumbledore told Harry we knew You-Know-Who was using Horcruxes (See page 3 for more information). There were six in the world and the one piece of soul in his body. Two had already been destroyed. The one Harry destroyed in his second year (Tom Riddle's a.k.a. You-Know Who's Diary) and a Marvolo family ring that Professor Dumbledore had destroyed, and we relocated a Slytherin's locket, that we had stumbled across a year before in Harry's godfather's house. We knew that he had one item from each of the Founders of Hogwarts except Gryffindor, which was safely locked up. He had Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's golden goblet, and he had Nagini, we still weren't sure what Ravenclaw's until we found a mysterious copy of "Hogwarts, a History" hidden in the school. We assumed it was a Horcrux and destroyed it, finally in a bit we had all of them destroyed, the diary, the ring, the locket, the goblet, the snake, and the book, and all there was left was the soul in You-Know-Who's body. The next thing we knew we were in a heated battle against You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. We didn't think we had much of a chance, a bunch of seventeen-year-olds against the most powerful Dark Wizard and his followers. I mean we lost a few people, and we mourn their loss and we will remember their bravery." (See more information and interviews on page 3)_

"I still can't believe, they won't say Voldemort, he's gone now!" Hermione said reading from that mornings _Prophet_. It had been a week since the big battle and Harry sat on the end of his hospital bed in St. Mungo's he was surrounded by appreciation gifts from various wizards from around the world. Harry had stayed in the hospital for that week recovering from spell damage and other things that happened during the battle. He was mainly kept company Hermione and Ron.

"Exactly! Even I've gotten over it and I was the worst about it," Ron said. "And Hermione, you did great on explaining all the Horcruxes and everything!" Ron added.

"Thanks," Hermione blushed.

"Why don't Hermione and I go check you out while you go ahead and change back to your normal clothes," Ron suggested. He and Hermione left and Harry changed back into his clothes and finished and went to go sit back on the bed. He reflected back on the week, or more like the past few days since he had only woken up in the past two or three days.

" _I hope Harry wakes soon," Hermione's voice said from far away. It was still dark and Harry couldn't seem to have enough energy to open his eyes. _

"_I'm sure he'll be fine, the Healers said so," Ron's voice said. His eyelids slowly opened and he could see Ron and Hermione standing by his bed._

"_Hey, look, Harry's stirring," Hermione said. "Harry? Are you alright?" she asked._

"_Did that happen?" Harry asked, still lying. _

"_Did what happen?" Ron asked him._

"_The battle, everything, Voldemort being killed? Or was I just dreaming?" Harry asked._

"_No, it happened," Hermione smiled._

"_Where's Ginny?" Harry asked._

"Mum didn't let her come, she said she needed her rest, it was a miracle she let me come," Ron said. 

"_Next t-time (he stumbled over his yawn) you see her…tell…her…I…lo…" the last part had been blurred since Harry had fallen back asleep. But Harry knew what he said, he couldn't wait to see Ginny again or even just hear her voice again. He had meant to say to Ron and Hermione 'Tell her I love her.' _


	2. A Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: **No Harry Potter characters belong to me; the idea is solely property of the wonderful Ms. JK Rowling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

His thoughts wandered more toward Ginny. He couldn't wait to have her back in his arms. A voice pulled him from his thoughts of hugging Ginny tight in his arms.

"Harry? Ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, right. Sure," Harry said, caught off guard.

"So next stop, the Burrow? Then off to Godric's Hollow in a few days to get you moved in?" Ron asked.

"No, I have to go get packed at the Dursley's. I didn't get to pack everything in my room last summer," Harry said, remembering last year how the Weasley's and half the Order turned up unexpectedly so he had only quickly thrown some things in his trunk. Last summer, Harry hadn't gone to school, but he had stayed in the Burrow until his house in Godric's Hollow would be finished. He had gone back to Hogwarts to help destroy Ravenclaw's Horcrux and then the big battle happened right at Hogwarts. Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione for the time being and Apparated to Privet Drive. He opened the door with out knocking; he didn't feel like he needed to.

"What are you doing here?" Vernon demanded as he came from the kitchen, and Dudley followed him.

"Packing. And you'll never find me on your doorstep again," Harry said.

"Why the bloody hell are you all beat up?" Vernon barked. _Since when does he care? _Harry thought.

"Yes, I'd like to recruit them into my gang," Dudley said, pounding his fist into his palm.

"First of all, Dudley, you would be recruiting the darkest wizard of all time. And second, you would be recruiting a dead person. My friends and I ended the war a week ago," Harry said.

"There was no war!" Vernon barked.

"In the magic world there was," Harry said calmly.

"Stop saying the 'M' word!" Vernon bellowed.

"Make me. I've learned quite a few good spells while preparing for the war, and if I can defeat a Dark Lord, taking care of three Muggles should be no problem. Remember, I can legally do magic now," Harry grinned evilly. Dudley had already run away long ago, and it looked like Harry had given Vernon a heart attack. "That's what I thought," Harry said, bounding up the stairs. Harry was finishing up packing his things and it was nearing noon when he heard something from downstairs. He heard the doorbell ring and Uncle Vernon's footsteps going to answer it. He could hear a young woman's voice. Moments later, footsteps were pounding up the stairs. Harry heard the door open to his bedroom and he turned around to find Ginny Weasley standing there.


	3. An Explanation

**Disclaimer: **No Harry Potter characters belong to me; the idea is solely property of the wonderful Ms. JK Rowling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She had appropriately dressed as a Muggle, wearing a jean jacket over a plain light brown T-shirt with a dark brown star on it, and plain blue jeans. The T-shirt seemed to make Ginny's deep dark brown eyes stand out on her soft face.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said.

"Hi Gin," Harry replied. Neither could hold themselves down and they both ran at each other. Harry quickly pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss.

"Dad, Harry's kissing a girl!" Dudley yelled. Harry just waved his wand and his door shut silently without interrupting their kiss. Finally, when they pulled apart, Ginny was the first to speak after what seemed like hours of silence.

"I guess this means were seeing each other again," Ginny said with a playful grin on her face.

"Took long enough, huh?" Harry grinned back.

"I never gave up," Ginny sort of mumbled, she wasn't sure if she was saying this to herself or more to Harry.

"Pardon?" Harry said.

"I never gave up," Ginny repeated louder. She sat on Harry's bed and continued, "I always knew we would eventually end up together if the war didn't kill you. I used to have nightmares every other night about you. I was standing by the sidelines, and you and Voldemort were facing off. At last a green light hit you and you sank to the ground. I ran over and sobbed over your dead body. And then I would wake up and cry myself back to sleep," she said, the last part was barely a whisper, choking back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Well, I'm here now and that's all that matters," Harry said, going over and sitting on his bed with her. He put his arm around her. She burst into sobs and cried on Harry's shoulder.

"This summer Mum told me to take care of a boggart at home. It changed into you— you being killed." More sobs came from her. "Finally, Charlie heard me crying and came up to help defeat it. Oh Harry, you don't know how much I was worried I'd never be in your arms again." She sobbed more, and they sat there for quite a long time until Ginny had slowed down. Harry wiped the tears off of her face and took her hand and squeezed it.

"Ginny, I'll always be there for you," Harry said, kissing Ginny's hand. "Maybe I should explain, now that the war is over, why we couldn't see each other," Harry said.

"Yes, an explanation would be nice," Ginny said, smiling a bit.

"Ok, I guess it started in my sixth year when I was having private lessons with Dumbledore. He showed me more of Voldemort's past so I would be able to defeat him easier. In one memory, he was discussing Horcruxes and how you could split your soul and put it into something," Harry continued, "Therefore making you immortal until the Horcruxes were all destroyed."

"So I'm taking it Voldemort had made Horcruxes," Ginny said.

"Yes. He had seven, so it was my job to go destroy all of the Horcruxes. Voldemort, he had his snake as one, his family ring, Hufflepuff's goblet, Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's book, and his diary," Harry continued.

"Y-you mean that diary in my first year w-was a Horcrux?" Ginny stuttered. Harry nodded and Ginny gasped.

"So then I had to destroy the last of his soul in his body. I did that during the war a week ago," Harry concluded.

"Ok, thanks for the explanation," Ginny smiled. With one last hug, Harry packed up the rest of his trunk.


	4. A Night on the Town

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I still haven't found my USB drive but right now just posting out of back up. Thanks for the patience! Also I'd like a little feedback here, just to let me know someone is still out there, lol.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**  
Disclaimer: **No Harry Potter characters belong to me; the idea is solely property of the wonderful Ms. JK Rowling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hold on tight," Harry told Ginny, and in a blink of an eye they were at the Burrow, and Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs and into the house, hand in hand. Ron and Hermione came out to greet them with Fred and George.

"Hey, mate," Ron said, grinning at his best mate and his sister.

"Hey, Ron," Harry grinned back.

"Hi," Hermione said giving Harry a friendly hug.

"Let's go put your stuff upstairs, until we go to Godric's Hollow in a few days," Ron suggested. They walked up the stairs and put Harry's things down, but as soon as they did Mrs. Weasley's voice came from downstairs.

"Time for dinner, you lot!" she exclaimed. They went downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley putting the dishes on the table.

"Mrs. Weasley? Your food looks great and everything, but I was hoping to take Ginny to dinner, if that's ok with you," Harry added quickly. Harry glanced over at Ginny and she looked as if her Birthday had come early.

"Please, Mum?" Ginny pleaded.

"Alright, you kids have fun," Mrs. Weasley said with a sly smile on her face.

"Let me change real fast!" she said running up to her bedroom.

Soon, Ginny came down in a nice long sleeve shirt that matched her eyes and a flowing skirt with high heels. Harry had to stop himself from staring for too long.

"C'mon," Harry said, putting his arm out for her to take. She took it gracefully and followed him outside.

"Hold on tight, were Apparating," Harry smiled.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"Do you want to ruin the surprise?" Harry playfully scolded. They quickly Apparated and they arrived in a lit Diagon Alley, full of people, celebrating, and carefree. Business seemed to flourish since Voldemort had gone; there were at least five new different shops and three new restaurants. "Well, where do you want to go?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to try that one just down the street from here, but I really don't mind," Ginny said.

"Well, let's go then," Harry said. They walked down the way, hand-in-hand, and finally got to the restaurant. Harry opened the door for Ginny and she walked through. "Table for two, please," Harry said and the waitress looked up, and tried to hide her excitement.

"What-would-you-like-Mr.-Potter? We-have-tables-booths-or-we-have-a private-room-for-you," the waitress said all in one breath.

"What do you think, Gin?" Harry asked.

"I'd like a private room, so everyone isn't staring at us while were eating" Ginny smiled.

"Of course, a private room please," Harry answered. The waitress nodded and gathered a few menus, and led them back to where the private rooms were.

"Right here, Mr. Potter, someone will be out to wait on you in a second," the waitress said, putting the menus down in front of Harry and Ginny. They nodded and started looking over their menus. The waitress left through the curtains that were blocking that table from the rest of the restaurant. The little room was cozy, it was dim and a few candles were floating in mid air to light the room, and there was a candle on the table. The seats were cushioned and the table was a small table for two. The walls were a deep navy blue that reminded Harry of the velvet night sky. There was a window in the corner that showed the stars and the milky, white, crescent shaped moon.

"Remember, you're with me, you can have anything on the menu," Harry laughed, smiling at Ginny. A waiter came in through the curtains and asked what they would like to drink. "I'll take a butterbeer," Harry replied.

"Me, too," Ginny said.

"Right away," the waiter said, walking out of the room.

"You know tonight's special, I guess, it's our first date in…two years? Man it's been long," Harry said, running his hand through his hair, and Ginny giggled. "What?" he asked.

"I love it when you do that," she tittered. Before Harry could reply the waiter came back in with two frothy mugs of Butterbeer.

"Are you ready to order yet?" he asked.

"I'm still trying to decide," Harry answered.

"Then I'll be back when you are ready," and he went out of the room. Harry finished finding what he wanted and he raised his glass. "To a new beginning," Harry smiled.

Ginny raised her glass, "To a new beginning," she said also smiling. And they both took a sip.


	5. A Late Night Out

**A/N: **So, so sorry I haven't posted in a while, it's been really busy for me, but thanks for the patience! Here's a quick post for everyone out there!

0o0o0o0o0

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, all the characters, settings etc. belong to JK Rowling.

0o0o0o0o0

The waiter came back and they ordered their meals. As they waited they talked more and more.

"So, are you going back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Well now that Voldemort is gone, Mum wants me to finish my education so, yes," Ginny replied.

"Well…erm…I could…if you wanted to…I'd have to talk to McGonagall first…" Harry mumbled.

"If I wanted to what?" Ginny asked.

"Well, if I talked to McGonagall, I was wondering, y'know since Ron and Hermione are staying with me for a while, if you would want to come live with us. If I ask McGonagall you could leave after classes and come back to Godric's Hollow," Harry suggested.

"Of course! I'd love to!" Ginny exclaimed. All summer she had been trying to figure out how she could live without seeing Harry for a whole term.

"We would still have to ask McGonagall, mind you," Harry said. The waiter came back with their food.

"The one large spaghetti, to split right?" he asked. They nodded and the waiter set down the dish in front of them. The two of them grabbed their forks and started to eat, slurping the noodles down. They ate until they were full and they got a box to take home.

"So where do you want to go now?" Harry asked.

"We can go back home," Ginny said, modestly.

"Oh, no, we can't go home until you're good and spoiled," Harry said with a sly grin on his face.

They returned that night with Ginny overly pleased that Harry had gotten her a necklace on a silver chain that had a small 'G' charm that her birthstone on it. Mostly everyone had already retired to their rooms for the night, except for Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, waiting for the couple to return.

"Well, now that your home I'm going to bed," Hermione yawned.

"Me too," Ginny said.

"That sounds good, I'll go too," Harry said. They all trouped upstairs and Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss good night and then Ginny turned into her room with Hermione following her. They both changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth in silence. Both of them got into bed and Ginny blew out the candle.

"So how was tonight?" Hermione asked through the darkness.

"It was wonderful, first we went to dinner and shared a spaghetti; then he asked me to come live with you guys at Godric's Hollow," Ginny started.

"That's great, Ginny! Remember, Ron and I are only staying there for a little while, then you'll have him all to yourself," Hermione said.

"Yes," Ginny said. "And then he bought me this beautiful necklace; get your wand out and light it, Hermione, so you can see," Ginny said. Instantly there was light coming from Hermione's wand.

"Wow, Ginny, it's beautiful," Hermione sighed.

"Thanks," Ginny blushed. "Well, goodnight," Ginny said as she turned over in her bed and fell straight asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I liked writing the dinner sequence, I was trying to figure out what they should have and I thought it would be a little more romantic if they had spaghetti like in Lady and the Tramp…wow I haven't watched that movie in a while…any way, please review:D

-Kat


	6. Remembering the Past

**A/N: **Well, I know I hadn't posted but as I had said in my profile that I wouldn't post in a while, but here's a big 'ol post, lol.

0o0o0o0o0

**Disclaimer:** Yet again I do not own Harry Potter, all the characters, settings etc. belong to JK Rowling.

0o0o0o0o0

Ginny soon drifted off to sleep and drowned in her own wonderful dreams.

"_Tonight was great Harry," Ginny said. Her and Harry were sitting in a park bench. _

"_Yeah," Harry said. They sat there in silence for a while. "Y'know these past years have been great, and I hope our future is even better," He pause and he got down on one knee. "Ginerva Molly Weasley," _This was it!_ She thought, _He used my full name and he never uses it. _"I love you more than ever, will you marry me?" he asked. _

"Ginny, Ginny time to get up!" Hermione was shaking Ginny.

"Argh, Hermione!" Ginny said throwing a pillow at her best friend.

"Oh, sorry, what were you dreaming about?" Hermione said realizing that she was having a good dream and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Nothing," Ginny said.

"It was about Harry wasn't it?" Hermione grinned.

"Fine, he was asking to marry me, and you woke me up right after he asked! I didn't even get to reply!" Ginny said throwing another pillow at Hermione. "Not a word to anyone, ok?" Ginny said.

"Not a word to anyone about what?" Harry said.

"Nothing!" Ginny said. Hermione looked ready to burst. "Hermione, don't you dare," Ginny said dangerously.

"Oh ok, it's time for breakfast," Harry said leaving the room.

"Phew, I swear Hermione if you tell him you WILL be sorry," Ginny said.

"Ok, ok, ok," Hermione said rubbing the back of her head where Ginny's pillow's hit. They got dressed and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone!" Ginny said when she got down the stairs.

"You're in a good mood today," Harry observed.

"Of, course! Everyday with you is a good day!" Ginny said, pecking Harry's cheek.

"What would you like dears? I've got eggs, bacon, toast," Mrs. Weasley listed.

"Just toast please," Hermione politely said and she took a seat next to Ron.

"Morning, 'Mione," Ron said as she sat down.

"Morning, Ron," Hermione kindly said. They ate breakfast and cleaned up their dishes.

"Mum can Harry, Hermione and Ron take me to Diagon Ally to get supplies?" Ginny asked.

"It's a bit early but yes, it's only July for Merlin's sake, of course, you can use the Floo Powder," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry and Ginny went first, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Ok, so are we headed over to Gringotts first?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Hermione agreed. They made their way through the crowded streets to the large leaning marble tower. They all loaded onto one cart and were speeding off towards the vaults. First, they got to the Weasley's vault that had a little more than Harry remembered.

"Fred and George are doing really good at the joke shop and they put parts of their income in the family's vault," Ron explained after seeing Harry's confused look. Next, they went to Harry's vault, and he gathered some of his fortune and put it in his bag. Hermione already had money she hadn't spent from a previous trip to Diagon Ally. The cart brought them back up to the main part of Gringotts and they got out of the cart and exited the building.

"Ok, where to next?" Harry asked.

"Let's go to Flourish and Blotts next," Ginny suggested. The group made it down the street and into the packed Flourish and Blotts. Harry and Ginny went over to where Ginny could get her books and Hermione wondered off to find a good book for her, and Ron meandered off to where the Quidditch books were.

"So, what do you need?" Harry asked. Ginny showed him her list and they purchased all the required books. "Let's go find Hermione and Ron, you find Hermione and I'll find Ron," Harry said and they split up. Harry found Ron who put down his Quidditch book he was looking at. "Ready to go, mate?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and they made their way back over to the front to wait for the girls. Hermione and Ginny returned and Hermione had a bog in her hand, she must have purchased some books. Next they went to Apothecary and Ginny collected her last school things.

"Ok, let's go back to the Burrow I'm beat," Ron said.

"You guys go back, Ginny and I have some business to take care of," Harry said.

"And what's that?" Hermione said.

"Just at Hogwarts, I bet Ginny told you my plan, am I right? Because I told Ron," Harry said.

"Right," Hermione said. Ron and Hermione went back through the fire at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ready?" Harry asked Ginny. She nodded and they both stepped into the fire and Harry shouted, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, headmistresses office!" and they started to spin in the violent green flames. The spinning decreased and before them was Dumbledore's old office that was now Professor McGonagall. She was sitting at her desk when she realized she had company.

"Potter, Weasley!" she exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? Here, let's clean you off," she said pulling out her wand. "It's ok Professor, I got it," Harry said, using his wand he cleaned Ginny and himself off. "We're here to ask you something," Ginny said. McGonagall nodded for them to continue.

"I was wondering, if it was ok, if Ginny could come back to Godric's Hollow every night after classes, to live with Hermione, Ron and me," Harry said.

"Yes, yes, of course, that'll be fine." McGonagall said. Harry and Ginny grinned at each other, and Harry said thanks and they turned to leave.

"Wait, can you please go collect Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger and come back to my office, I have something for you," She said and Ginny and Harry departed back to the Burrow to go get Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley greeted them and Harry told her what happened.

"We asked McGonagall if Ginny could come live with me, Hermione and Ron at Godric's Hollow after classes. Oh, right I didn't ask you if it was ok, but I hope you allow her to come live with us," Harry pleaded.

"Of course, after all you are the one who saved her a week ago, we feel completely safe with her living with you lot," Mrs. Weasley smiled. Harry remembered how close Ginny had come to death, when he saved her.

_The two groups faced each other, wands drawn. Harry was facing Voldemort for the umpteenth time, but for the last. This was it, the big battle. This was the battle that ended it all. The outcome was simple either Harry or Voldemort would be victorious and the other, dead. The Order, D.A., and some Aurors were backing Harry up and the Death Eaters, Voldemort. _

"_This is it, Voldemort! I've destroyed all your Horcruxes and I'm here to avenge my parents, Sirius, Cedric and Dumbledore!" Harry shouted. _

"_My Horcruxes! You destroyed my Horcruxes! Why wasn't I told!" Voldemort screeched. _

"_I'm sorry my Lord, no one knew," Snape begged, at Voldemort's feet. _

"_You!" Harry yelled at Snape. "Dumbledore trusted you and you go and kill him! This is for Dumbledore!" Harry shouted and shot Snape with one curse and he was dead. This move started the whole thing. _

"_You killed my most faithful servant! How dare you! Attack him!" Voldemort hissed and no one hesitated to disobey him. The Order, Aurors and the D.A. charged and started flinging spells in every direction. Immediately Aurors and Death Eaters were killed. They D.A. guarded Harry as he started to kill Death Eaters. As Deaths grew the number of soldiers on the battlefield lowered. They suffered deaths from the D.A., Zacharias Smith, Colin Creevey, and Anthony Goldstein and from the Order, Elphias Doge and Sturgis Podmore. They still were fighting Death Eaters while Harry was dueling Voldemort. Advanced spells shot past each of them, and Harry looked over to the rest of the battle, and spotted Ginny, fighting Bellatrix. Bella raised her wand, and without knowing what Harry was doing he jumped away from his own duel and he could hear Bella start to say the killing curse. _

"_Ginny! Look out!" Harry said, he jumped and pushed her down to the ground before the green light hit her, saving her. _

"_Thanks," Ginny said. _

_Without another word Harry quickly jumped back to his own duel before Voldemort could realize what was happening and before Bella could get to him and ran back to where Voldemort was. _

"_Realize this Voldemort! If I die today I'm taking as many Death Eaters with me and you!" Harry shouted at him. _

"_You will never defeat me, silly boy," he spat. More jets of lights shot through the air. Everything went silent and all that Harry could hear was his own breathing. Both his and Voldemort's wands were raised and at the same moment both of them shouted a curse. _

"_AMOR LAURUS!" Harry shouted and a jolt of pink light shot from the tip of his wand. It surrounded Voldemort in a pink bubble and it started to close in. Voldemort tried to break free of the bubble but every time he touched the side of the bubble it would burn his hand. Finally the bubble closed fully around him and he was shouting in pain and at last it dissolved into him and he fell to the ground. Harry pointed his wand at each him and he said his finishing spell. _

"_Animas Letum," Harry said and Voldemort glowed a light blue and exploded with an atomic force that it knocked Harry out. Harry was still aware of his surroundings but he was paralyzed. There was massive cheering._

"_Harry!" he heard Ginny yell, he could hear footsteps approaching. "Harry, can you hear me? Are you alright?" there was fright, exhaustion and it sounded she was greatly weakened by spells. Harry struggled to say he was fine or something to let her know he was still alive. _

"_Harry, please don't be dead, no, no, you can't be dead," something wet fell on his face, he was sure it was Ginny's tears. "Please, don't be dead, let him live, let him live through this," More tears fell upon Harry's face and arms surrounded him and some skin and hair touched his face. _

"_Ginny! Is Harry ok?" Hermione asked. _

"_I-I think h-he just needs some healers," Ginny stuttered. Footsteps ran to go get Healers and Ginny's lips touched Harry's and she whispered in his ear, "I love you, beyond anything in the world, nothing's going to change that, I love you."_

Harry wouldn't forget what Ginny said till the day he died, he smiled at Ginny, remembering that fateful day though happiness filled him for the rest of what he could remember that day, because he knew Ginny Weasley still loved him.

0o0o0o0o0

I had to rewrite the 'flashback' a few times but I think I'm happy with this version. :D

-Kat


	7. The Will

**A/N: **Another post for you guys…

0o0o0o0o0

**Disclaimer:** Nope I still do not own Harry Potter, all the characters, settings etc. belong to JK Rowling.

0o0o0o0o0

"Why are you smiling like that at me? Do I have something funny on my face? If I do, Fred and George are _dead_," Ginny growled.

"No, no, nothing's wrong with you're face, it's perfect," Harry smiled. They both climbed the stairs up to Ron's room where they opened it to find Ron telling Hermione something about Quidditch.

"Oh, hey, I didn't know you would be back so soon!" Hermione said spotting the two.

"Well, it didn't take that long to persuade McGonagall, but she wanted all of us to go back there." Harry said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Dunno, she just told us to come get you two, and come back," Ginny said.

"Ok, let me just go get my cloak," Hermione said. They collected their cloaks and headed down to the living room where the fireplace was and they traveled to Hogwarts.

"Ok, Professor, what do you want?" Ginny asked.

"Well, just the other day I found this, would you like to do the honors Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked giving him a scroll and he unrolled it and started to read:

"_Hello to all,_

_If you are reading this that means I have passed on and no longer with you. Do not worry I am only on my next adventure._

The line Dumbledore said to Harry rang through his head _'After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'_

_When you remember me, do not mourn my loss, but instead celebrate the good memories. Good memories are the only thing to keep you alive in dark and difficult times; it's the little flicker of a fire or the one ray of sunshine in the dark storm. _

The letter continued on for quite a while, but Harry was picking up every word and the office was deathly quiet.

_And now I will get to the part I'm sure everyone has been waiting, whom I will give my belongings to. _

_1. To Mr. Harry James Potter: I leave my Pensieve, perfect for leaving your memories in when you want to clear your head just to think. I also leave a few of my Dark Detector's I daresay they'll come in handy especially when your angry and you just feel like throwing things about. _

Harry felt himself going red, remembering in his fifth year when he damaged quite a few of Dumbledore's things.

_2. To Ms. Hermione Jane Granger: I leave my most prized books. I hope you will enjoy them to their fullest extent and get the information you need._

_3. To Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley: I leave a gift I got from an old friend, Adler Everett. You may know him as an old keeper for the Cannons; I leave you his signed Quidditch robes he gave to me once._

_4. To Ms. Ginerva Molly Weasley: I leave Annabelle, my cat. I'm sure you will care for her as I did. I found her particularly useful to talk to in Dark and Troubled times or when it seems no one else is listening; she is there for you._

_5. And last to Minerva McGonagall: I leave the school in your care and the rest of my possessions in my office. _

_As I leave you I will give you four words of advice to guide you through life: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry chuckled slightly at Dumbledore's last remark.

"I see you like my last sentence there," a warm voice said behind him.

"Dumbledore!" Harry whipped around but no one was standing behind him. Instead of a man standing there it was a portrait.

"This is the other thing I called you here for," McGonagall said. "We've had his portrait join the other old headmaster's and headmistress', and we have an empty portrait that connects to Albus' portrait to give to you to put in Godric's Hollow," McGonagall explained.

"And, I will visit quite a lot," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0

Any replies please? Let me know you're out there!

-Kat


	8. Dinner at the Burrow

**A/N: **Hey guys, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! As for the past couple of posts I've noticed minor mistakes I forgot to go back over and edit, so, sorry bout that. I usually am such a perfectionist that I love to have it all the grammar and spelling exactly right, again sorry. Maybe I'll go back and replace them when I'm bored sometime, lol.

0o0o0o0o0

**Disclaimer:** Yet again, I still do not own Harry Potter. All the characters, settings etc. belong to JK Rowling. I am getting no money doing this, though I am paid in compliments. :)

0o0o0o0o0

"Great," Harry grinned. They collected their things that were given to them through the will and the empty portrait and went back to the Burrow. Immediately Harry hung the portrait up in Ron's room temporarily and Dumbledore popped into the portrait.

"Hello, again, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Hello," Harry said.

"I just wanted to tell you, congratulations on defeating Voldemort, I am very proud of you, Harry." Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Er…thanks…" Harry said, unsure of what he should say after receiving a great complement.

"Well I should probably go, I think Minerva wants me back at her office," Dumbledore said, walking back through the portrait and it was blank again. Harry went back downstairs to find that Hermione already divulging in her books, Ron looking his signed robes over in awe and Ginny petting Annabelle as she purred.

"Ginny, dear, can you come in the kitchen and help me finish up dinner," Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.

"Sure, Mum, be there in a second!" Ginny said picking Annabelle up and setting her back down in the squashy armchair.

"I'll help too, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione volunteered, putting down her books.

"Well, alright, an extra pair of helpful hands never hurt anyone," Mrs. Weasley smiled. Hermione followed Ginny into the kitchen while they left Ron and Harry in the living room.

"Hey, do you want to play some Wizard Chess, mate?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Harry agreed sitting down next to Ron beside the fireplace where Ron moved the chessboard. Soon enough the delicious smell of Mrs. Weasley's fine cooking wafted into the room filling Harry and Ron's nostrils. They finished the game (Ron won, of course) and walked into the kitchen.

"Dears, can you take the plates and silverware outside? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables we have Bill, Charlie, Fleur and a few other members of the Order joining us," Mrs. Weasley informed them. Harry and Ron took the utensils and plates, and walked outside to almost a déjà vu of three years ago. Bill and Charlie were battling with the tables; they seemed to have made it a pastime for dinner preparations.

"Hey! Since we have two extra tables since we have some of the Order coming we have enough for you two!" Charlie said indicating to the two tables beside the two, directing Charlie's attention to the fight towards Harry and Ron allowing Bill to knock off one of Charlie's table legs. As Charlie attempted to get back at Bill, Harry and Ron dropped the silverware and grabbed their wands and levitated the two tables high into the air where Bill and Charlie's were and joined in on the fight. Harry was having a blast, swinging his table this way or that knocking Charlie's out of the air and him getting a well deserved hit back from him. Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley all came out with dinner.

"Go, Harry!" Ginny yelled, and Harry looked over to find Ginny waving at him and he grinned at her, but the next thing he knew Ron had knocked Harry's table almost clear out of the air.

"That'll teach you to stop making eyes at my sister," Ron said, half-teasing, half-serious. Harry just rolled his eyes and hit Ron's table back.

"Boys! Boys, that'll do, please put the tables back safely on the ground, please." Mrs. Weasley scolded them.

"Alright, Mum…" Charlie sighed as they set the tables back down and threw tablecloths over them and setting things in their places. The girls set the wonderful dishes and the tables groaned under the weight of the delicious food they had prepared. They all dug in, getting a hold of everything they could reach. It was a wonderful feast, and as the sun started to set they had finished dinner and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all sat in the backyard on the grass, watching the sunset.

"It's so beautiful," Ginny said watching the clouds turn pink, then orange.

"Sometimes, I used to think I would never live past the war, but moments like these make me glad I'm still alive." Harry smiled. The sun set completely and the moon was rising and they sat there looking at the millions of stars, identifying constellations they remembered from Astronomy class, Hermione identifying the most since she was (as usual) the best at the subject.

"Bed, you lot! If you want to get up early to go to Godric's Hollow you had better to get to bed!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the backdoor of the Burrow. They all headed up to their rooms, and changed into pajamas and got into bed.

"So, excited to go back to your Mum and Dad's house, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I am, I can't wait!" Harry replied. Both boys slipped into bed and Harry fell asleep.


	9. Moving In

**A/N: **Hey guys, here's the next post! …I don't really know what else to say about it lol

0o0o0o0o0

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is still not my own idea, the characters, setting and anything else that is about Harry Potter is Jo Rowling's and no one else's. :P

0o0o0o0o0

"C'mon, Ron! I want to get to my new house sometime today!" Harry was trying to wake his best mate.

"Five more minutes, Mum…" Ron mumbled as he turned away from Harry. Harry snorted and Ron woke up instantly armed with his pillow.

"Uh? What's going on? Who's there?" Ron asked looking around with his pillow raised looking confused. Harry laughed more. "Shut up, Harry," Ron said ridding his eyes of sleep. Ron got dressed as Harry waited; he had already been up since 5:30 AM. They ran downstairs and they were greeted with the warm smell of breakfast and the girls cooking in kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready in five minutes!" Ginny called out to the boys that were in the other room.

"And it smells great!" Harry returned the call, grinning. They walked into the kitchen to only find Hermione and Ginny.

"Where's Mum?" Ron asked when he got into the kitchen.

"She went with the rest of the Order to help Harry move some of the furniture that Harry ordered from that new furniture place, and the some from Grimmauld Place," she said scooping some scrambled eggs into a bowl. Harry forgotten about that furniture he could barely even remember what he ordered from the new home shop in Diagon Alley, and so he wouldn't go through all the money in his vault in one day he saved by picking select furniture from Number 12. He had dreaded going back, facing that Sirius was really dead, but once he was there he found him remembering Sirius in a good way. He found himself saying, "Hey, remember when Sirius…?" and laughing afterward. He knew Sirius was probably in a better place now, without having to run from the Ministry and cooped up in that old house, and at last he could meet his best friend again after fourteen long years of being apart. He could imagine him and his Dad playing some immature prank on his Mum and them all laughing about it. That brought a smile to his face.

"What are you so happy about, Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"Nothing," Harry said returning from his happy daydream. They all had breakfasted and they headed off to Godric's Hollow. All of them Apparated and Ginny used side long Apparation and soon they were outside of a beautiful large house.

"Wow, Harry, it's beautiful!" Ginny said. They walked through a large courtyard to the double door front door. They walked into a large foyer area, where there were spiral stairs on the opposite wall, and the foyer had a large ceiling. It was jam packed with furniture waiting to be moved in.

"Oh, hello, dears, you're here early," Mrs. Weasley said as she came down the stairs.

"Well, Harry wanted to come early," Ron said, feeling sorry for himself for getting up so early.

"I don't see why not, it's a gorgeous house Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Well why don't you lot go check out the house," she said. They put down their things and went to go look at the house. As they looked ahead they saw a large Great Room that looked up to where the upper level. There were a few unique architecture things that stood out; for example, on the opposite wall there was a door with a little balcony jutting out inside the house. There was a hallway next to the entrance of the great room, with arches as some architecture with some sconces; that almost reminded Harry of Hogwarts. To the right in the hallway it walked out to a deck. The four decided to check out the rest of the house before checking the outside. As they finished walking down the hallway they turned onto a large kitchen, with a granite countertops with a pantry at the back of the kitchen and the door to the pantry was by a large bay window. They walked out of the kitchen and next walking into the study, where there was a big fireplace. They continued on to where a bathroom was and then a mudroom with a back way upstairs. In the opposite room was the dining room also with a large fireplace. They finished up with the first floor (with the exception of outside), and they walked up the great spiral staircase. Hardwood floors covered similar to the main level. They walked over the hallway that looked back onto the great hall. First they turned left into a beautiful Master Bedroom where there was a bed with a way leading out side to a deck; there was also yet another fireplace and a few stairs leading up into a reading or sitting room.

"Wow this is really nice," Hermione commented. Harry set his bag down and surveyed the room. Hermione was right; it was nice. Next they looked into the master bath, it was a large room and was divide in the middle with a large bath with a step leading up to it, and the shower was large how showers go, it had two shower heads and had a small ledge. On the opposite of the bath was a sink and on the side adjacent to them was also a sink, it was split up like a His and Her bathroom, across from the bath was the very large His and Her closets and next to on of the sinks was the toilet. Next they walked back and there were two bedrooms each with its own walk in closet and bathroom. Then they walked back to where the stairs led upstairs. Across from where the stairs led to, was a door. They opened up the door to where a small suite was where it had a deck to the left and then up then over to the right were the bathroom and the closet. And then there was a door that led out onto a deck. Opening the door they looked out and there was another deck that led down to the courtyard. Finishing up the tour they walked back downstairs and they looked out onto the large decks where there was a fire pit and a place to put an outside dining room that would be prefect for nice evenings. They walked back inside to where they found everyone.

"Why don't you guys go and find where your rooms?" Harry suggested. They walked back upstairs where the three picked their rooms.

"Ooh, I call this one!" Ginny said grabbing the large suite. Ron and Hermione decided who got which of the two bedrooms that were left upstairs. While the three unpacked their things Harry went to go find everyone else. He found them in the great room discussing where furniture should go.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks greeted Harry, brightly.

"Here's Harry! He should be the one who decides where these things should go!" Mr. Weasley said, solving their argument. Harry was bombarded with questions from the different people asking where he wanted this bedside table or this armchair or that sofa or that lamp. After Harry told people where to start putting things he grabbed his own wand and levitated his four-poster bed up to his bedroom. This bed had come from Grimmauld Place that they had found in one of the rooms while looking through the furniture to take to Godric's Hollow. It was a very large; Harry wouldn't be surprised if it was bigger than any bed he'd seen before. He some how managed to squeeze it through the doorway (with a little help of a quick shrinking spell) and set it against the back wall in the center. He helped Kingsley Shacklebolt get the dresser in and positioned in the correct place, as he came through the door. This was going to be a very nice house indeed.

0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: **I know that Godric's Hollow is supposed to be this quaint little two story house, but I decided to jazz it up a bit, it's more fun that way :P

-Kat-


	10. First Day in Godric's Hollow

**A/N: **Here's a short little chapter…it just seemed like a good stopping point, so it's really short sorry 'bout that…;)

0o0o0o0o0

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is still not my own idea, the characters, setting and anything else that is about Harry Potter is Jo Rowling's and no one else's. :P

0o0o0o0o0

"Lunch!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from downstairs. Everyone crowded in or around the kitchen to grab one of the sandwiches. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat at the bar while some people sat in the great room and some just stood around. People started to finish and they immediately started to situate more furniture in the house. The rest of the afternoon was spent situating furniture in the house. The sun started to set and Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley went to go make use of the new kitchen. Soon savory smells were wafting in the air. The three of them set hot plates out on the bar where the four had sat earlier for lunch. Everyone loaded there plates high with all the great food and sat out on the grand patio area. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron sat on the smooth emerald grass; a gentle breeze rustled their hair as they sat cross-leg enjoying their dinner. They talked and laughed and talked and laughed more. This was the best he had felt in the longest time, all of his friends faces glowed with amusement. The moon started to rise and the pale moonlight shone down on them. When the moon was almost directly above them a shout came from the house.

"We're leaving you lot, see you later!" Mrs. Weasley called. The four followed them in and said good-bye and Harry checked his watch. 11:30 P.M.

"Well, I'm going to bed," he yawned. They all climbed the stairs and Harry and Ginny hugged goodnight and Ron and Hermione followed Harry down the hallway.

"G'night," Harry said, turning off to his bedroom and Ron and Hermione walked silently down the hallway to their bedrooms without another word.

0o0o0o0o0


	11. Godric's Hollow Cemetery

**Alright! Here's the next chapter…and…oh right! Disclaimer!**

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter…I can dream, but it will never happen…sighs

**0o0o0o0**

Harry woke the next morning with the newly risen sun peeking through a window. The gray sky was slowly turning pink and Harry groaned; it was sill extremely early. He tried to fall back asleep but had no luck and stood up and stretched. Harry threw on his clothes and put his trainers on, and ran downstairs to get something to eat. Darkness greeted him downstairs, suggesting that no one else was awake yet.

Harry had decided he should take a walk to explore Godric's Hollow. He grabbed an apple and went out the front door. The neighborhood was pleasant, with a few people just now waking, a few lights flicking on in the windows in the dim dawn. The fog was cool as it pressed against his face, the birds were chirping to the newly risen sun and Harry could see his own breath rise in the air. The neighborhood had been empty for quite a few years, the Muggles had moved away after the destruction of the Potters' house, because of all the strange rumors going around about what happened at the Potters. Of course they had never really known what _really _happened, but they weren't taking chances. But now that Voldemort had been taken care of and news of Harry Potter rebuilding the house, Godric's Hollow swarmed with witches and wizards. So Godric's Hollow had become a magical community in less than two weeks. Harry didn't know where he was going; he just walked where his feet carried him. Out of the fog there was a large iron arch that looked as if it had been there for a long time, with large creaky gates. It read _'Godric's Hollow Cemetery'_. Harry's stomach did a back flip and his pace quickened; he pushed the gates open and walked under the arch. The sun had just been starting to rise, but the fog still lay thick, and it made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stick up. It looked like an eerie scene from a horror story. The stench of old damp leaves on the ground filled the air from the leaves that hadn't cleared when spring and summer had started, the leaves preserved in the snow of winter. Harry looked from headstone to headstone looking for the names of his parents. His breath could no longer be seen as the sun had more fully risen; when he heard a twig snap behind him and he whirled around to face what was behind him. Ginny was standing there, wrapped in her Gryffindor scarf and her cloak. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"When I didn't see you at the house I thought I'd find you here…have you found them yet?" she asked in a soft voice.

"No," Harry said, with a tone of disappointment in his voice.

"I'll help," she sadly smiled. Harry continued to search as Ginny helped him.

"Harry! Over here! I think I found it!" Ginny yelled, from where she was searching. Harry bounded over to where Ginny's call came from making sure he didn't trip over any lose leaves or headstones. At last he found Ginny standing beside two large graves. They were clearly labeled, one, _James Potter_ and the other, _Lily Potter_. He slowly walked over to where Ginny stood and examined the headstone. The one with his father showed:

_**James Potter **_

_**1960-1981**_

_**A great father, wonderful husband and beloved friend**_

_**Prongs rode one last time on the fateful night of Halloween 1981**_

_**His bravery will be remembered forever and his spirits will live on…**_

Tears were brimming in his eyes as he moved his fingers over the inscription. As Harry reread the message, he felt warm tears starting to roll down his face, falling on the grave, he knew Sirius or Remus had to have written at least the second line, they were the only ones who called him Prongs.

_**Lily Potter**_

_**1960-1981**_

_**Extraordinary mother, amazing wife and exceptional friend**_

_**Her love was the greatest power anyone could hope to have on that catastrophic Halloween night**_

_**Her memory and love will be remembered forever more…**_

By this time tears flooded out of his eyes landing all over the grave, as a cold breeze passed over Harry. There was a picture of his parents put right between the two headstones, a charm there to keep the weather from ruining it or it being stolen. Harry could almost hear his parents talking to him and he let the words wash over him. Only a hand touching his shoulder pulled him back from the wonderful memory or whatever it was, it almost had seemed real. Ginny had moved closer and was now standing next to him and it looked like she had been crying too. Harry looked back at the picture and looked back at Ginny.

"You look like her," Harry barely whispered to her. She just kept looking at the picture of Lily and James, now they were laughing and grinning up at them. She finally looked up from the picture and Harry looked into her dark brown eyes that were still sparkling in the sun.

"And you look like him," she quietly said. They both directed heir attention back to the photo.

"It's curious how that happened, I look like my dad and you look like my mum." Harry speculated.

"Do you think we'll end up like them...?" she drifted. Harry looked at her astonished, she would think they would end up murdered.

"I mean get married," she quickly added.

"I hope so," Harry smiled at her. "C'mon, let's get back to the house before Hermione and Ron worry about us." Harry said.

"Knowing my brother, he's still asleep." Ginny slightly smiled.

**0o0o0o0**

There it is! If you love me, REVIEW! -watches as I get no reviews- -crickets chirp- Alright then…XD

**-Kat-**


	12. New Neighbors

Hello everyone, I'm really sorry about the delayed updates. All right here's the next post.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter belongs to the very talented JK Rowling and I sadly do not own anything but my own original characters or stuff like that.

**0o0o0o0**

They walked out of the Cemetery and started to walk back to the house. When they were close to the house something stopped them.

"You 'arry Potter?" a gruff voice asked them. It was an older man, sitting on his porch, with a beard and wrinkles that filled his wise old face. He almost reminded Harry of cross between Father Christmas and Hagrid except he had a shorter beard and no red suit or hat, and wasn't eight feet tall, he had golden colored hair.

"Yes," Harry replied. The man got up and walked down his driveway and shook his hand.

"Did you jus' move in?" he asked.

"Yeah, just last night." Harry replied.

"And who's this?" he asked pointing to Ginny.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, sir," she replied and shook hands.

"Righ' I read 'bout you and yer friends in the paper the other day, I must say, excellent job on defeating the Dark Lord, I'm a retired Auror myself," the man said.

"Er-thanks, sir…" Harry said, unsure of what say.

"Stop callin' me sir, my name's Milo Calhoun," he said. A lady with an apron appeared in their front door.

"Milo, breakfast is ready!" she called. But when she noticed he was talking to Harry and Ginny she hurried down the drive.

"Well, hello!" she said cheerfully, in a motherly voice. "You must be the new neighbors!" she said shaking hands with both of them. "Name's Sarah Calhoun," she said.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ginny Weasley," Harry introduced.

"Oh yes, we read about you in the paper," she said, "would you like to come and have breakfast with us?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, no thank you, our friends are probably waiting for us, so we better go." Harry said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Milo and Sarah, you can stop by any time you want, your always welcome," Harry smiled.

"Same here," Sarah said. They said goodbye and Harry and Ginny made their way back to the house.

**0o0o0o0**

There you go! Please review :)

Thanks,

Kat


	13. Birthday Presents and Quidditch

Hey everyone! So, so sorry on the late updates, I have been still recovering from my birthday madness and I still have to have a party for my friends, so anyway so sorry for the lack of updates! Thank you so much to my one lovely reviewer Aki-Sama of the Northern Lands! Yeah, I had hoped I would get more reviews but that's ok, lol. Alright, I will give you the update since you have all been waiting patiently :P. And it's REALLY LONG. Make sure you have plenty of time to read.

**Warning: **There may be some –ahem- bad language down about half way through, just be warned, this _is_ a T rated fanfic.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer:** -Checks book cover- It still says JK Rowling, clearly it doesn't have my name on it.

**0o0o0o0**

Harry opened the door to find Hermione sitting in the Great Room reading.

"Oh, hey, there you are, decided to take a walk?" she asked.

"Yeah, well I did and Ginny found me at the Cemetery looking for my parents' graves', and she found them. On the way back, we met some of the neighbors." Harry said taking off his cloak. "Ron up yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," Hermione said.

"Let's go cook breakfast and we'll get Ron down here soon enough." Ginny laughed. Hermione put the book down and went to go help Ginny cook breakfast. Sure enough, the moment they started to cook, and the delicious fumes were drifting up in the air, Ron was downstairs, up and ready for breakfast. Hermione laughed at him for only getting up because of the smells of breakfast and Ginny said, "I told you so!"

"I never contradicted you! I knew as well as I he would get up when we started cooking!" Hermione giggled. They ate their wonderful breakfast and were trying to figure to what they were going to do for the rest of the day. They decided on going to Diagon Ally, and Hermione, Ron and Ginny planned on getting Harry's birthday gifts while Harry looked at a different store. They used Floo Powder to get to the Leaky Cauldron and Tom the innkeeper waved to them as they walked to the back room. Harry took out his wand and hit the bricks in the same way he saw Hagrid do so many years ago. The bricks parted and the crowded streets revealed themselves to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny and they joined the swarm of people. They started to look at the windows and each of them were trying to think of ways to get Harry away from at least one of them to go get shopping done.

"Hey, Harry, I need to go get a new quill will you come with me?" Hermione asked, an idea hitting her.

"Sure…" Harry said. Hermione turned off in the bustle of the crowd dragging Harry off and she looked back mouthing the words, "Go find him a good birthday present." Ron and Ginny headed in the opposite direction searching the shops for a satisfactory gift for Harry.

Harry followed Hermione to the quill and stationary store and she pondered which quill she should get, she didn't even know if she was going to buy, but it was a diversion to keep Harry out of the way of Ron and Ginny. Harry had wondered off and Hermione made a lookout for him to make sure he didn't leave. After a little while Hermione wondered back over to where Harry was.

"Hey, Hermione, I'm thinking of giving this to Ginny for her birthday present, do you think she'll like it?" he asked. It was a beautiful dove quill with some delicate stationary with a few lily flowers surrounding the outer edges.

"She'll love it," Hermione commented. They paid for their purchases and we back out into the immense crowd to find Ron and Ginny. After a little while, they found the two redhead siblings.

"Hey Harry, you gotta come see this new thing in Fred and George's shop!" they cried and as they grabbed him, Ginny looked back at Hermione and gave her a curt nod and she hurried off, most likely to Quality Quidditch Supplies to find Harry a gift.

Ginny was attempting to hide Harry's gifts in her closet later that day before Harry had say what she gotten him. She had ran back downstairs to see Ron and Hermione wearing sly expressions, indicating they had hidden their presents for Harry. They made dinner and ate it sitting on the floor talking about the day when a large tawny owl flew in. It flew right to Ron and nearly knocked some food off of Ron's plate.

"Bloody bird! What doing giving it to me!" he said picking up the letter. Sure enough it was addressed to him, in magnificent letters in neat scrawl wrote '_Ron Weasley'_.

"What did you do to get the Ministry involved, Ron?" Ginny joked. Ron opened it and read through it quickly. His face looked as if it were going to explode because of the broad grin that was plastered on it.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. He just handed the letter over to Harry to read, since he was in shock.

"Mr. Weasley…Exceptional Quidditch skills…" he scanned. "You've been accepted in the Chudley Cannons Official Quidditch Team!" Harry exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Ginny said, she grabbed the letter from Harry. "No way!" she said celebrating as Hermione took the letter next.

"That's so neat!" she exclaimed, after she had read it. "Wait, you guys!" she said, and they quieted down. "This is just inviting him to try out!" she said.

"Oh, that's it I'm doomed!" Ron moaned his grin rapidly disappeared.

"Ron, you did fine at school, you'll do fine now," Hermione protested.

"But, Hermione, this isn't school!" Ron contradicted.

"It's basically the same thing!" Hermione yelled.

"Except there are a hundred times more people watching me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Do you think there's much of a difference? Your skill is the same it was back at Hogwarts!" Hermione shouted.

"No, Hermione! I'm as nervous as hell and when I'm nervous I can't block a single damn goal!" he yelled. This continued for a good 15 minutes straight with more curse words than Ginny and Harry had ever heard in their lives and quite a few rude hand gestures. It probably could have went on for the rest of the night if Harry hadn't ran upstairs, grab his and Ron's broomsticks and a few things that could replace a Quaffle and grab Ron by the arm and drag him out the backdoor.

"Oh, I just can't stand him, ARGH!" Hermione cried out in frustration as she paced the room. "He doesn't think he can do it but I bloody well know he can! Why can't he just have some higher self esteem for a little while!" Hermione almost screamed; making her voice so loud it echoed off of the high walls.

"Hermione, calm down, it's normal for him to be nervous about try-outs," Ginny instructed, "take a deep, big breath in," Hermione inhaled, "and out," Hermione exhaled. Her face was brick red and beads of sweat had started to form on her forehead. Ginny gave Hermione a cold glass of water, which she about downed in a second, and opened a few windows for Hermione to cool down. Hermione grabbed on of her books and started to read, almost ripping the pages as she turned them, and her knuckles were a ghostly white from her tight grasp of the book. To Hermione reading was a comfort thing, but in this case it didn't seem to be working.

"Hey, hey, hey, maybe reading right now isn't the best thing to do right now," Ginny said, grabbing the book from Hermione's firm grasp. Crookshanks wandered around the corner, looking as mangy as ever and jumped up on the couch and sat on Hermione's lap, and she started petting him vigorously, little fur balls were flying up from Hermione brushing all what Crookshanks had shed into the air. "Maybe petting Crookshanks isn't the best idea either," Ginny said just enough for Hermione's attention to be distracted for Crookshanks to make a quick escape.

"What are you doing, Harry!" Ron asked, agitated.

"Were practicing for the try-outs." Harry replied calmly.

"Harry, no matter how much practicing were doing, I'll still make a fool of myself!" Ron shouted. Not wanting to get in a fight, Harry remained calm.

"The whole idea is to get you so good no matter how nervous you are, you'll still do fine."

"Yeah, but mate, you're not much of a chaser."

"I've watched Angelina, Katie and Alicia so it for six years you would think I'd know a little bit of throwing a ball around."

They mounted their brooms, and did a few practice laps around the backyard a little bit and then they took their positions, Ron at one end of the yard, Harry at the opposite.

"Ok, so, when I throw this at you," he gestured to the large rubber ball he had in his hand, "I want you to kick it or catch it and throw it back to me," Harry said. He sped off toward Ron and stopped a 10 meters away from Ron and threw it. It barely grazed Ron's fingertips and went soaring past him.

"See you're not even a chaser and you got it past me! I'm not even nervous!" he cried out.

"It was a bad throw, no one could have caught it. Just wait, and try again," Harry said. "Try this, think of something you just can't stand, and take out your anger," Harry said. He hurled the rubber ball toward Ron.

_Hermione!_ Ron thought, angrily.

He kicked it as hard as possible and it was soaring high above their heads and far away. Harry shot up into the air and caught it before it hit the ground.

"Ok, that was a lot better, but we want it toward a teammate not toward the birds." Harry chuckled. "Let's see if you do something better, try thinking of something you really like, ready?" Harry said. Ron nodded and Harry flung the ball at Ron. In the back of his mind the thought jumped up on him.

_Hermione,_ he thought.

His palms grew sweaty and his hands almost slipped, like what he always did when Hermione was brought up or was around him, but he caught the ball likewise. Ron threw it back to Harry with ease. What had just happened? He used Hermione for his angry _and_ happy thought. Ron had always acted a little differently around Hermione, but he had never consciously noticed. Applauding came from behind Harry. They both looked over into the next yard where Milo and Sarah were sitting on the back porch, clapping.

"Well, done!" Milo commented. They both flew over to where they sat.

"We saw you practicing and decided to come watch," Milo said.

"Nice flying, too." Sarah added.

"Oh, right, Ron this is Milo and Sarah, our next-door neighbors," Harry introduced.

"N-nice to meet you," he stumbled, still in shock from his latest save.

"He was just invited to try-out for the Cannons," Harry said.

"Is that so? Well, I wish ya good luck for the try-outs. I hear the competition for keeper isn't very tough, you'll easily make it on the team," he grumbled.

"Thanks…" Ron said.

They dismounted their brooms after practicing some and collected the rubber ball and started to walk up to the house.

"Wouldn't that be brilliant if you get a letter calling you to tryout for the Cannons? I mean didn't Wood say that you were as good as Charlie? And he also said if Charlie hadn't gone off to mess around with dragons, he could have played for England!" Ron exclaimed. Harry thought about, but he didn't think it was possible, if Ron's invitation had shown up that evening so would have Harry's.

The rest of the night Ron and Hermione didn't say a word to each other. It had gotten dark after Harry and Ron had come back inside and Ron rushed quickly up to his bedroom without even glancing at Hermione. Hermione stormed up to her room soon after.

"I just can't understand why they're always fighting," Harry sighed.

"They like each other," Ginny said, petting Annabelle who had just settled on her lap.

"Well I know they like each other, they've been friends since our first year at Hogwarts, there's just been a few rough fights," Harry said.

"Not like that, Harry. They like, _like_ each other," she said emphasizing the second 'like'. If Harry was drinking something, he might have spit it out.

"What!" he asked startled.

"C'mon! Are you really that blind?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes. "They've liked each other since the end of your third year!" she exclaimed.

"Really? I've never noticed," Harry said. Ginny just sighed.

"Ever noticed how jealous Ron was when Hermione went with Krum to the Yule Ball?" Ginny asked. "Or how annoyed Hermione got when Ron was snogging with Lavender every minute they were even in the same room?" Ginny questioned.

"Ohhhh, but then...why are they always fighting?" Harry asked

"Are you _really_ that thick? They don't want to admit it to each other because they're afraid the other one doesn't like each other like they like them!" Ginny explained.

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"A girl has her ways..." Ginny smiled, "and Ron and Hermione have both confronted me about it."

"Well, then we have to help them!" Harry exclaimed.

"We have to let them work it out on their own, we won't play Cupid for them." Ginny told Harry and he nodded.

"Well, that practice has made me tired, I'm off to bed," Harry said, getting up off of the couch.

"Ok, I'll go clean the dishes real quick and I'll go to bed too, I don't like to be the last one up, while everyone else is in bed," Ginny said.

**0o0o0o0**

Okay, I think Harry has realized that Ron and Hermione '_like,_ like' each other in the books, unless I'm delusional (which could be true) but I think it would be funny for Harry to have a -cough- senior moment, just to say. Also, that is the last appearance of Milo and Sarah -sniff sniff- unless I decide to put them way later in the story. Please remember to review! If you like, review! If you do, I promise WORLD PEACE AND I'LL SAVE THE RAINFORESTS! Okay, maybe not, but you get my point. So save a tree and review! …Ok that made no sense but just review and I swear I'll stop rambling. Really I will. Right…NOW:X

-Kat


	14. Chudley Cannon Tryouts

Hello all my lovely people! Okay, okay I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm really really sorry! I've had lotsa company and I have more coming this weekend! Thanks to my reviewer, stevesmith. Alright here's a post. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY POTTER AND JO ROWLING!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like JK Rowling to you?

**0o0o0o0**

The next morning Harry was the first one up again and he went downstairs to get something to eat. A ruffled, confused, lost looking owl outside of the window caught Harry's eye. He went over to the window and let it in. A tight scroll was clamped shut in its beak. Harry almost had to fight it to get it out of its beak. The rumpled lettered spelled his name in a nice scrawl and it seemed familiar. He opened the letter; the lettering was almost the same as something he had read recently. It was asking him to tryout for the Cannons! What was the chance that there's only seven people allowed on a Quidditch team and two of them are the best of friends? Well, they hadn't been _chosen _for the team yet, just asked to tryout. Harry ran up to Ron's bedroom and tore open the door.

"Ron! Ron! Wake up! I got a invitation to tryout!" he shouted out.

"Huh…?" Ron groaned.

"I was asked to tryout!" Harry yelled again. Ron sat straight up.

"Are you serious? Really? That would be brilliant if we both got on the team!" he exclaimed as they celebrated. Ginny and Hermione came in, being woken from the racket.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny! I was asked to tryout!" he exclaimed for the third time that morning, but Harry liked to say it out loud.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny yelled and threw her arms around Harry and kissed him while Ron and Hermione still celebrated. Wouldn't that be amazing two best famous friends (Ron had been more recognized as a hero along with Harry after the war instead of a sidekick), made it on the same Quidditch team?

The tryouts were only a week away and Harry and Ginny's birthdays were quickly approaching after that. Harry had practiced with Ron almost everyday and after that Ron would help Harry train a little bit more for the tryouts. Both of them had been completely exhausted. Ginny made Harry and Ron sleep in the day before but Ron protested.

"Ginny, we need to practice! It's the day before tryouts! How do you expect us to do well if we don't practice!" he exclaimed.

"You won't even be able to lift your leg over your broom if you don't get any rest!" Ginny cried back. Ron went back to sleep (not without a good fight), but Harry on the other hand was glad for day of rest. He had worked until he felt he would drop over dead at any moment. At about 11:30 a.m. Harry and Ron gotten up and Hermione and Ginny brought a late breakfast-in-bed and Ginny took the meal to Harry and Hermione took her tray to Ron. They had made up but they still weren't the best of buddy's. Hermione pursed her lips in concentration, making sure she didn't spill any thing.

"Thanks," Ron mumbled as he started to slurp some of his fried eggs down.

"Your welcome," Hermione flatly said.

At last the day of the tryouts had come.

"Ron! Get yourself up now! You're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Ginny called up the stairs to her brother. Ron got up, looking groggy but looked more fully awake after a quick breakfast of toast and orange juice. Harry and Ron grabbed their brooms and Hermione and Ginny grabbed their cloaks. Soon they had Apparated to the Quidditch pitch that was set up for tryouts. Ginny and Hermione separated from Harry and Ron who filed into the locker room where they were told to wait. There were a variety of different players. Ron was going on about how cool it was to be in the Cannon's locker room and how it was chance of a lifetime, but Harry could tell he was nervous. His ears were at an all-time record red and his hands trembled. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and he pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here, I wonder how many positions they need," Harry wondered aloud.

"I read in the Prophet last season, that the whole team decided to retire, well after so many losses they just got tired of it and hoped that if there were newer faces on the team they would do better." Ron informed him.

"The whole team!" Harry asked astounded.

"Yep, the team manager had to appoint a new team captain before they started tryouts," Ron replied.

They stood around the edge of the locker room and when Ron finished talking about what it would be like to be on the team, two other people who were trying out for the team came over. Both only just came to about Harry's shoulder, didn't look a day over fifteen, and extremely skinny.

"Hi!" one of them said excitedly. His stomach twisted horribly, they almost reminded him of Collin and Denis Creevey, and felt terrible for Denis because of the loss of his brother in the war. You don't really know what you've got until it's gone, Harry who had found Collin extremely annoying was now missing his energetic personality and wished for one more time to hear 'Hiya Harry!' and the click and flash of a camera in his face.

"Hi…" Ron said, trying to be friendly.

"We're trying out for Keeper are you two trying out for Keeper? We're seeking out our competition!" the second one said in an almost as squeaky voice as Flitwick or maybe Harry was just imagining it, he wasn't sure.

"Er—I am," Ron said.

"Well good luck and may the better man win! We haven't found any other people trying out for Keeper yet, well see ya out on the pitch!" they cried as they walked back into the crowd of Quidditch players.

"That is seriously the only competition for Keeper?" Harry asked once the two were out of earshot. "You got this in the bag if that is the only competition," he said.

"Ok, everyone tryouts are about to begin this is the way were going to do this," a voice called from the front of the crowd. Harry couldn't get a proper look at him but could tell it was most likely to be the team captain.

"We'll do chasers first, when we're done I'll call them out and the rest of you will stay in here while we test the chasers, then we'll do beaters, seekers then keepers," he said. "Ok, chasers, follow me!" the room emptied of its Chasers leaving the rest of them to wait.

"Great, now I have the longest time for my nerves to build up so much I pass out," Ron moaned.

"Just don't worry about it," Harry said for about the five-hundredth time that day. The time seemed to go extremely fast and soon it was time for Seekers.

"Good luck," Ron said, shortly. He was a white as a ghost, which made his fiery hair seem even more red than normal.

Harry's POV 

Harry made his way out to the pitch, with the others who were trying out. A few people were scattered through out the stands, friends and family of the players who were trying out.

"Ok, for seekers, we will release the snitch for each individual, the best time and technique will be the one chosen for the team," the team captain said. This was the first time Harry had seen the captain. He was a lean thin man, with frizzy brown curly hair planted on the top of his head and electric blue eyes. Names started to be called and Harry got more anxious just to get it over with. At last halfway through, his name was called and he mounted his broom and took off and turned to face where they released the balls.

"Ready? 3…2…1…GO!" he counted down. The faint glimpse of gold soared up from the ground and disappeared. Harry started to circle around the pitch as he sensed about 500 alert pairs of eyes expectantly staring up at him. He watched around the pitch, trying to block out the audience. Then he spotted the snitch near the ground after what seemed like an eternity. He dived across the field and twisted his broom so he cornered the snitch against him and the ground and he swiftly pulled back up, with the snitch in hand. The crowd cheered and landed and dismounted. Harry anxiously waited for the others to try out for seeker comparing his self to others. Soon it was over and they headed back to the locker rooms where everyone else waited, most of them for results and Ron and the other two who were waiting to try out. Ron was still ghostly pale but he was now shaking.

"Ok, keepers, out with me!" the captain called. Ron stood there and Harry had to push him to go.

"Good luck, hope you do well!" Harry said after him. Ron turned around and looked at Harry like 'Bye, nice knowing you, see you in the afterlife….' Harry waited in the locker rooms for what seemed years, with the scarce conversation around the room. Now he was feeling nervous for Ron.

Ron's POV 

Ron stepped out of the locker rooms with the other two and the captain. To Ron the stands seemed packed. He tried to imagine everyone in his or her underwear, an old trick he was taught, but the only thing he got was imagining his self in underwear, which didn't help. He was the last to try out and he mounted his broom and flew to the goal posts. The chaser who was helping out flew up to the same level. Ron gulped and tightened his grip. The chaser flew around a bit then pulled their arm back and flung the Quaffle toward Ron. He flew to block it but it slipped through his hands. Ron silently cursed under his breath and encouraging cheers came from the crowd. The one he could hear above anything else was Hermione's clear, pure voice shouting, "C'mon Ron! I know you can do it!"

Suddenly Ron had a whole new energy; he felt he could take on the world. He had nine more shots left and blocked them all. Catch, throw, kick, kick, catch, throw, kick, catch, throw, kick, kick, catch, and throw. Even though, he felt good coming down and landing, he had been so nervous he hadn't paid attention to the other auditions. What if they had blocked all of them? Ron entered the locker room and walked over to Harry.

**Harry's POV**

At last Ron and the two other boys entered the room, Ron looked, if possible even paler.

"I know I didn't do well, I'm not on the team I know it, one of those two puny happy people got it, I just know it, I did worse than ever," he groaned.

"I'm sure you did fine, just 15 more minutes and they'll announce who's on the team," Harry said. They nervously waited until the captain came back in the room and pulled them back out to the pitch. They filed out onto the pitch where they turned to face the huge chalkboard that usually would keep score. The words of the positions appeared…

**0o0o0o0**

Okay, I did the Point of View things because I didn't want anyone getting confused. Please review so I'll update more quickly!

-Kat


	15. Birthday Party

Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm so glad I'm finally getting this going again! Thanks to stevesmith, LadyNightSky, Lord Leon Towasoki and lilpop! Wow LadyNightSky almost gave me a heartattack when you reviewed _all_ of the chapter's lol! I have like 7 reviews one day and I come back and there are 22! Okay, now you can have the long awaited post! Enjoy!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry's scar.

**0o0o0o0**

The words of the positions appeared…

_Chasers: _

_Beaters:_

_Seeker:_

_Keeper:_

They held their breath as the names all flashed onto the screen. The only ones they paid attention to were the ones at the bottom:

_Seeker: Harry Potter_

_Keeper: Ron Weasley_

"We did it!" Harry shouted, thumping him on the back. Ron stood there, still as a statue. "Ron, we did it!" Harry repeated. His face cracked into a small silly grin at first, then a huge smile and started jumping up and down throwing punches in the air.

"We're on the Cannons and we're only a year out of Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed. While Harry and Ron celebrated, Ginny and Hermione came down from the stands but they weren't alone. With them were all of the boys who had shared the Gryffindor boys' dormitory with them, and Oliver, Katie, Angelina and Alicia.

"Congrats!" Seamus said.

"Always knew you'd get on the team!" Oliver said. Whoops and hollers filled the air. Soon they returned to Godric's Hollow to celebrate and party with everyone else. Well, it wasn't much of a party, they all ate and sat around to talk about what they had done since Hogwarts. Neville had become an Auror, Dean and Seamus was also working in the Ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. And Oliver was Keeper for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. At last it grew dark and everyone left, leaving the four to go to bed.

Harry and Ginny's birthday's started to creep up as July was starting to end and August was slowly making it's way in. Practices were every other day and the first game was August twentieth but everyday they were training like the next day was the game. Sometimes they were gone from noontime to almost midnight, and Harry and Ron were exhausted. Mrs. Weasley had volunteered to arrange Harry and Ginny's birthday. They had decided to do it on August tenth, the eve before Ginny's actual birthday. Birthday shopping for Harry was done when Harry was out at practice, but Harry and Ron had to find time to birthday shop; for Ron shopping for Harry's gift _and _Ginny's present, for Harry, just shopping for Ginny. Hermione had become Harry's official birthday gift consultant. One day he had come back from shopping with a small box.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, making sure Ginny wasn't around to hear or see.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Look what I got Ginny…What do you think?" he asked. He opened the box and a small silver chain was presented with a small silver heart with a clasp on it indicating it was a locket. Hermione took it and admired it, and opened it. On the inside was a picture of Harry's arms wrapped around Ginny and they were both laughing and grinning. The other side displayed a picture that was almost similar but Hermione noticed the man in the picture didn't have a lightning bolt scar, it was James and Lily.

"It's—It's beautiful, Harry!" she stammered. "Ginny will absolutely love it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Good, I plan to give it to her on her birthday, maybe in the evening, the rest I'll give to her at the party," Harry explained. He went back upstairs to change for Quidditch practice.

The day of the party arrived, and Mrs. Weasley was hastily running around the house cleaning and dusting with a swift wave of her wand, decorating to setting out food and putting up party streamers. They all tried to help her but she just kept saying that they were doing things wrong and getting in her way so they all decided to get out of the house. Harry and Ron took Hermione and Ginny to the Quidditch pitch where they played and practiced. Practice wasn't that day, so it was empty. Hermione and Ginny used some borrowed brooms from the broom shed at the stadium. They got the magical balls out of the shed also. First round of games they played was where they played with only the Quaffle and they were two-on-two, Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny, since it was fairer. They had someone to block the goals and one to make the goals. Harry and Ron were the ones who were scoring and Hermione and Ginny were the ones blocking. The first round Harry and Ginny (which they called them selves team Potter-Weasley and Ron and Hermione's team was Weasley-Granger) won.

"And, victory for team Potter-Weasley!" Ginny said imitating a sports caster and Harry mocked a large, cheering crowd.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, "You could have easily blocked that!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted by…something…" she blushed.

"Do I need to remove this distraction?" Ron asked sternly.

"No! No, you can't really remove it…unless you want to lose…" she went brick red. Ron just looked at her confused and turned back to the celebrating team at the end of the pitch.

"I call rematch!" Ron shouted at them. They played till sunset until Harry looked down at his watch and he almost felt his eyes popping out of his head.

"You guys were gonna be late for the party!" Harry yelled at them. They hurriedly put the brooms and balls back and Apparated.

"There you are! You were going to be late to your own party! And look your all sweaty and filthy!" she said, her hair was all frizzy and looked like she was going to explode into a million pieces. She ordered them to go take showers, and they all headed to their rooms and quickly took showers and dried off. Harry and Ron were done real quickly, but of course Ginny and Hermione took longer. It was almost time for guests to start arriving when they finally came down. Hermione's hair was straightened and was wearing a light blue tee shirt with a knee length black skirt, and Ginny wore a light pink tank top with a smaller black skirt with rhinestones on it. Harry had to stop himself from staring at Ginny and Ron had to shut his mouth at the sight of Hermione, and almost looked like he was going to pass out at any second. The doorbell rang right on cue to break the awkward silence. The rest of the Weasley's appeared on the front door, and they came in and set their stuff down. For the next half an hour the doorbell rang on and off. Next was most of the Order, then some people from school. The last person was Luna Lovegood. Harry had opened the door and Luna's dreamy, far-away voice said, "Why hello, Harry." She looked like she had turned up there on accident, but no, that couldn't be a correct theory; she had two presents for him and Ginny. They joined the party again, where everyone else was. Everyone was eating and drinking, and for some students that went to school with Harry, it was like a reunion. Music played, people talked, people danced, people ate. Harry was completely entertained and was the happiest he could have ever been. Lately every day seemed to be getting better and better, but this had to be the best of all. He couldn't think of a moment he hadn't been grinning so much he felt his face would come off. They ate cake and cookies and ice cream and a variety of different candies from Honeydukes that Mrs. Weasley provided, until they felt like they would burst. Then Harry and Ginny opened their presents, and by the time Harry and Ginny had opened everything the floor was filled with tissue paper and wrapping paper. The last person left at around 12:30 a.m. and they were exhausted. Harry and Ginny were both so tired they both fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch. Ron and Hermione agreed not to wake them to put them in right bedrooms. All of them fell asleep that night, with smiles on their faces and pleasant, happy dreams in their heads.


End file.
